My soul reaper life
by Tobi's lil' sis
Summary: When Ichigo's cousin and her four friends go to Japan. They learn they are soul reapers, and befriend and romance other soul reapers along with helping Ichigo.


Topanga:Ok so this is like my first Bleach fanfiction.

Daisy:She is a duma*cut off by Topanga punching her*

Topanga:Lets get it started!

Info:  
Name:Topanga Kurosaki **(Kurow, ko row row your boat. Shit I hate your last name. ~ Love Maranda) **  
Age:15 (looks like she is 12)  
Birthday:July 17  
Height: 4' 2"  
Weight: 100 lbs (not fat)  
Hair:Is brown a litte below her shoulders  
Eyes:Hazel  
Skin tone:Litte tan  
Likes:Animals, fire, weapons,youtube, being with friends, getting into trouble, blaming stuff on other people, the colors black blue and green, and learning about old Japan  
Dislikes:Jackasses, reading out loud, stupid outfits (Whether they are on her or other people), people calling her a kid, and when people won't let her do things  
Bra size:32B  
Weapon name:Hell Fire  
Back story:Mom died giving birth, dad died when two from drive-by shooting.

Name:Daisy Walker  
Age:15  
Brithday:Febuary 28  
Height:5'9" **(Fuck you and your height ~ Love Maranda) **  
Weight:115lbs  
Hair:Red down to the middle of her back  
Eyes:Light blue  
Skin tone:Tan  
Likes:Swimmimg, animals, drawing, watching movies, her boobs, and Glomping people.  
Dislikes:Snakes, people looking at her boobs, jerks, perverts.  
Bar size:32D  
Weapons names:Sound and Wave  
Back story:Mom and dad died when she was two. She wants to avenge their deaths.  
Peircings: Has lighting bolt peircings that she never takes off.

Name:Kayla Bloom  
Age:15  
Brithday:July 16  
Height:5'8"  
weight:113 lbs  
Hair:Blonde above her shoulders  
Eyes:Blue  
Skin tone:Tan  
Likes:Cat, dogs, hanging out with friends, music, reading, and beating the shit out of people.  
Dislikes:snakes, when people make fun of her friends, doing shit she doesn't want to do, and detention.  
Bra size:34C  
Weapon name:Sakura  
Back story:Mom and dad went missing at age five. Parents still missing.

Name:Savannah Poulm **(Poll rum, dish soap, poll-you-lum, what? Fuck you! ~ Love Maranda) **  
Age:15  
Brithday:November 7  
Height:5'6"  
Weight:110 lbs  
Hair:Dark brown looks like black waves to the bottom of shoulder blades  
Eyes:Hazel  
Skin tone:Light tan  
Likes:Horror, snow, animals, talking, winter, snow boarding, BOTDF, watching tv, making fun of people on tv.  
Dislikes:Bugs, heights, blood, Daisy running around naked, when people don't ask to borrow things, and when she gets detention because of her friends.  
Bra size:32C  
Weapon name:Yuuki Onna  
Back story:Mom died giving birth because of blood lose. Dad hit head and went into a coma, died three days later after her birth. Lives with her grandma.

Name: Sammi Blue  
Age: 14  
Birthday: April 16  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: 105 lbs  
Hair: Dark blonde, that reaches her shoulder-blades.  
Eyes: green  
Skin tone: Pale, but not a sickly pale  
Likes: Horror, hoodies, skinny jeans, music, eyeliner, the colors black purple and red, handcuffs, and razor blades.  
Dislikes: People in general (Not including her four friends and Savannah's grandma), the color pink, skirts, tanktops, and people telling her what to do  
Bra size: 34A  
Weapon names: Razor and Blade** (Shoulda named it eyeliner ~ Love Maranda) **  
Back story: When she was seven she witnessed her mom, dad, and her dad's mistress kill one another. She has loathed people since then. Lives with her aunt and uncle.  
Peircings: She has nine ear peircings going up her ear on each ear.

~10:45~

Topanga's P.O.V

I was having a nice dream when I hear the horribly annoying sound of my friends voices yelling. "Topanga get the fuck up and get your ass in gear."

That awoke me, but I was not in the mood to get up, so I tried to go back to sleep. The next thing I know Daisy jumps on me and her giant breast engulfs my face. She started to yell something about Japan and my cousin. It took me a moment to realise what she was talking about. So as fast as I could I pushed her off me and ran to get dressed.

As I was getting ready Kayla came in and said "You have ten minutes till we leave."

As she said that Daisy ran to help Savannah get evey thing together. Finally dressed I was wearing my green-blue tanktop and blue skinny jeans with two white spiked belts I walked to the kichen for some breakfast. Savannah was packing us lunch for the ride to the airport. As I looked at her she was wearing her black BOTDF tanktop with a jean vest and rip black jeans.

I smiled at her. "Nice."

Kayla runs in yelling. "I need a new shirt."

I was confused until I realised Daisy had spilt soda on it. "Well, Kayla, the only thing I have in my room is a white dress."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine" She walks up stairs and changes.

Once she comes down stairs, she is wearing my white dress, that went slightly above her knees. It was a spaggtti strapped, and showed off her body pretty nicely.

I glare at Daisy. "Don't spill anything on that dress!"

Daisy mutters something, and goes up stairs to get dressed. I glance at the couch and spot Sammi. "Oh when did you get there?"

She glances at me. "I've been here the entire time."

I look at what she is wearing. It is her black and purple striped long sleeved shirt, and plain red short sleeved shirt, she is wearing her favorite black skinny jeans. Daisy comes down and is wearing a plain white short sleeved tee-shirt, a black short skirt, and thigh high black socks.

Kayla screams "Taxi's here get you shit and come on!"

We all gather our stuff and head out to the taxi. Kayla, Savannah, Daisy and I sit in the back, forcing Sammi to sit in the front. She swears at us, but sits there none the less. The drive was boring, but interesting, because whenever we went over a bump or turned all of us in the back would swear to high heavens

~12:37~

Once at the airport, we walk inside and go to get coffee and dounuts. We go to the coffee and dount shop thing they have, and wait in line. Once it is our turn to order I explain what we want. "We will have one latte, one frappachino," I glance at the board trying to figure out what Kayla and Savannah want. "one mocha latte, one iced frappachino," I have no damn clue what I'm ordering. What's one drink Sammi always has? "and one caramal latte fucking thing. I don't know"

The guy looks at me slightly confused. "Okay anything else."

I nod. "Yes, ten donuts."

He looks at me. "I can only give you half a dozen or a dozen."

I look slightly confused. "I only need ten though."

He nods slightly. "I understand, but I can only give you half a dozen or a dozen."

I look over at Sammi and motion for her to come here. "Um, help?"

"What's the problem?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"He won't let me get ten donuts." I say slightly annoyed.

He looks at both of us and says slightly annoyed. "I can only give you half a dozen or a dozen."

Sammi looks at him, and replies calmly. "We would only like ten."

"Like I said I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It is our policy." He says with a slight attuitde

I could tell that pissed off Sammi. She looked at him and says calmly. "Your policy sucks ass."

His eyes went slightly wide. "Look you can't talk to me that way."

"Well you can't give us two damn extra donuts we didn't order, or cheat us out by not giving us four that we order"

He glared at her. "Do I need to get my manager, he is right in the back, and won't tolerate kids like you."

I glare at him, but I know Sammi has this under control. She looks at him and without batting an eye says. "Go fuck your manager in the ass."

At that moment the manager decides to walk in and looks at us. "What in the world is going on?"

Sammi looks him. "This _child _is trying to give us two extra donuts when we only want ten."

The manager looks at her. "Well normally for orders like that we can only do half a dozen or a dozen."

Sammi gives him the face of doom. I look at him and put on a sweet face. "Can we please only have ten donuts?"

The manager looks at me, and slowly nods. "Uh yes, we can ring them up as one each."

Once he left and we got our coffee and donuts we headed out. As we were leaving Sammi said to the guy behind the counter. "You're a fucking dumbass."

~12:59~

We headed to the play center, to eat our donuts. Daisy wants to run around, but none of us want her to. So after we ate Kayla, Daisy, and I were going to make fools of ourselves. But before we left Kayla asked Sammi and Savannah if they wanted to come with.

Sammi said "No I think I will stay and watch the stuff."

I looked at Savannah and said "How about you?"

She smiled and said "Maybe later I am going to call my grandmother right now."

We all smiled and ran off. Finding a spot where no on was and started talking about how we where going to Japan.

Daisy looked at me and said "I can't believe that you have a cousin in Japan and you didn't even know that."

Kayla adds "He is our age, maybe he is hot." They both grin probably thinking about what he looks like.

I gag and yell "That is gross he is my cousin for God's sake!"

As we were talking, Sammi came and told us that our flight would be here soon.

As we were walking back Daisy asked "What time does our flight leave?" I look at her saying "It leaves at 1:30pm."Kayla asks Savannah "What did you grandmother say?"

Savannah said "She said that we should be in Japan about 4:00 pm their time."

As we were walking to the spot where the planes were Savannah saw a music shop. When we wentt in to the shop they were playing Hot Mess **(ok I don't know who sings it so get over it). (I didn't even know a song like that existed, love Maranda) **Savannah grabbed my arm and we went to look at BOTDF cds. As we were looking I asked her if she thought that my cousin would like them.

Savannah giggled and said "Your cousin is probably a goody-two-shoes and they may not even know about you so calm down ok." I look at her and nod. She smiled and we went back to looking that cds.

As we were looking I found a cd that said "Spice Girls Greatest Hits" It reminded me the he had two sisters so I grabbed it and went up to the front counter to pay for the cd. As I was paying for it Daisy knocked over a bunch of cds I started laughing a bit.

Daisy yelled "It is not funny my boob hurts now." I began laughing harder. A worker looked at me and said "You are a imbecile." I glared at him.

After buying the cds we all left. I looked at the cool things they had in the airport. As I was looking it was amazing that we had never been here before. The next thing I hear is Kayla yelling "Look they have a candy shop! Let's go!"

We looked at it and ran to it like it was life or death situation. We ran in and Sammi stopped and looked at a 10 pound chocolate bar. I ran past her and saw bags that had a sign over them that saying 5 pound bags mix all the candy you can fit in. I grabbed a bag and went to fill it with all the candy I could. Savannah grabbed a bag too and did the same. After we left we all looked at what eveyone got Sammi and Daisy got the giant chocolate bars. Kayla got a huge lollipop. Savannah and I got big bags of candy.

After we did that I asked "What time is it?" Savannah said "That it was about 1:20pm." I look at her and said as camly as I could "How long will it take for us to get to the other side from here? Daisy yelled "15!" At that exact moment we all looked at each other and ran like hell.

As we were running I jumped over 14 people that were in line for some thing. As they were calling for the last entrances for our flight we ran up Kayla dropped all the tickets for us. We ran in the hall that was connected to the plane.

As we sat in are seats Savannah's phone went off scaring her. After that a lady came up to us and ask if we could turn off are phones. Sammi looked at her and stuck out her tongue as the woman turned around she put her tongue in her mouth.

When we were finally allowed to unbuckle our seat belts, which took about an hour to reach that point. After we reached that point Sammi took out her kindle fire. Savannah and Kayla were playing poker even after the filght attendant asked them to stop. Daisy was sleeping while a group of boys looking at her boobs. As for me, I was looking at what highschool we were going to be attending and where I could get temporary tattoos.

As I was looking I found a place were they did piercings. Savannah looked at me a grabbed the book I was looking a in one swift motion. Then the next thing I know I had poker cards in my hand. I look at her and questioned what she is doing.

The rest of the flight was filled with sleeping, reading, eating, and using the bathroom for all of us.

When we got off the plan I was so happy to be in Japan. I knew my friends were also, because all of them had smiles on their faces. Though we all were a littled jetlegged.

Topanga:Ok it was long but I will have the next story up soon.


End file.
